The Five Doctors: The New Version
by The Un-Average Joe
Summary: In this one the Fourth Doctor gets in on the action in this alternate version of the Multi-Doctor Serial
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: If I make a grammer mistake or continuity error PLEASE tell me in the review section or send a message it is the only way I'll learn***

The Five Doctors: The New Version

_"One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in your beliefs, and prove to me I am not mistaken in mine."_

The First Doctor at the end of The Dalek Invasion of Earth

* * *

It is a beautiful day at the Eye of Orion. The Fifth Doctor is taking a rest with his companions Tegan and Turlough. The Doctor was cleaning the Tardis's control panel when Tegan walked in.

Tegan: Finished?

Doctor: Yes, looks rather splended dosen't it.

Tegan: But will the Tardis work properly.

Doctor: Of course when everything starts running.

Tegan: Didn't you repair anything?

Doctor: The Tardis is more than a machine. It needs coaxing, persuading, and a little persuading.

Tegan: Which means it is just as unreliable.

Doctor: You have little faith.

The Doctor pulled a lever to open the doors to the outside but nothing happens.

Tegan: Do you blame me?

The Doctor smirks as he calmly and nonchalantly hit his hand on the control panel and the doors open. The Doctor walks outside and sees Turlough sketching a drawing of the beautiful view.

Turlough: I've never felt so calm and relaxed.

Doctor: It is the high bonbardment of positive ions.

Tegan walks to her friends as she looks at the magnificent view.

Tegan: It is like Earth after a thunderstorm. It is so beautiful.

Doctor: For some the Eye of Orion is the most tranquil place in the universe.

Tegan: Can we stay here?

Doctor: Why not, we'll stay here for a while. We need some rest.

* * *

Somewhere at some other time period, The First Doctor was taking a stroll in a garden filled with magnificent sculptures, colorful flowers, and a calm pond. He look up to the the blue sky and he saw a strange swirling clear cone coming towards him. He tried to run away but it caught up to him and took him away.

* * *

The Fifth Doctor felt a strange pain in his mind as if something important was escaping from his mind.

Turlough: Are you alright?

Doctor: Just a twinge of cosmic angst.

Tegan: Cosmic?

Doctor: As if I lost something.


	2. Chapter 2

The Five Doctors: The New Version

Chapter 2

* * *

Somewhere in the English countryside there was a mansion and a brickwall with a sign on it that said

MINISTRY OF DEFENCE

U.N.I.T. HEADQUARTERS

KEEP OUT

Inside was the Doctor's friend from when he was in U.N.I.T. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart having a drink with a general talking about his years in the team.

Brigadier: I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to this reunion. Chance to remeet old friends.

General: There was one chap who we tried to get. He used to be your scientific advisor.

Brigadier: Ah, The Doctor. Charming fellow... all of them.

General: Them?

A beeping noice came from the phone speaker. The general pushed the button to talk to the secretary.

General: Yes, what is it.

Secretary: A person wanting to see Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart.

Then out the door came The Third Doctor and shook hands with his old friend

Brigadier: Is it really you.

Doctor: Yes, I came to see your speech. I was guest of honer.

General: How did you know?

Doctor: I read it in tomorrow's paper and who are you?

Brigadier: General Michaels, my replacement.

Doctor: I hope you are more promising than my predecessor.

Brigadier: Excue me, Doctor how about a walk.

Doctor: Yes lets.

The Doctor and Brigadier put their coats on and left through the back door.

General Michaels: Who was that strange man.

Secretary: The Doctor, sir.

General Michaels noticed his speaker phone was still on.

* * *

Outside the Dotor and Brigadier talking about their past adventures.

Doctor: Well I must be off, Bigadier. I'm not disobeying the laws of time as much of breaking them.

Brigadier: You never cared much about rules did you.

The Doctor looked up and saw a swirling clear cone in the sky coming towards them. The Brigadier turn his head and saw it too.

Brigadief: What is that?

Doctor: Brigadier, I think our past is catching up to us or maybe our future.

They both ran as fast they can but the Brigadier was too old and slow.

Brigadier: How about we jump in your old car.

Doctor: Good idea.

The both got into the Doctor's car Bessie to escape but the thing took them away.

* * *

The Fith Doctor's pain in his head got worse. Now his memories of his third self were escaping his mind too.

Tegan: Doctor, what is it?

Doctor: Fading... My past is fading.

Turlough: Whats fading?

Doctor: Chunks of my past breaking away like melting icebergs. Ahg!

The Doctor screamed in pain.

Tegan: Let's take him to the Tardis.

Doctor: No, I'm fine, everythings all right.

The Doctor fell down unconscious.

* * *

The Second Doctor and his companion Jamie McCrimmon were traveling in the Tardis when something was working with the controls.

Jamie: What is going on Doctor, magic?

Doctor: No Jamie, Someone is taking over the Tardis.

When the Tardis materialized. Both walked out to see a rock terrain.

Jamie: Where are we Doctor?

Doctor: We are on Gallifrey, my home planet.


	3. Chapter 3

The Five Doctors: The New Version

Chapter 3

* * *

The Fifth Doctor is sitting on the ground trying to recouperate after loosing his memories of his first, second, and third self.

Turlough: Maybe it is some sort of phsyic attack on your mind Doctor.

Doctor: I'm being deminished piece by piece. A man is a sum of his memories, for a time lord even more so.

Tegan: Is there anything we can do?

Doctor: I think your right, take me back to the Tardis.

Tegan and Turlough helped him up and carried him to the Tardis to figure out what was going on. When they all most got there the Doctor had another pain in his head.

Doctor: I've got to find....

Turlough: Find what?

Doctor: My other selves.

* * *

In Croydon, London Sarah Jane a conpanion of the Third and Fourth Doctor was leaving her home to go out when your robotic friend K-9 came.

K-9: Mistress, do not go out. There is danger.

Sarah Jane: What is the K-9?

K-9: I can sense danger Mistress. Telepathic trace faint but rapidly increasing, do not go out.

Sarah Jane: What kind of danger.

K-9's ears moved to scan.

K-9: Positive data not yet available.

Sarah Jane: You must give me a reason, I can't stay home all day.

K-9: Negative Mistress. Data analysis shows to many variables. Danger readings are getting much higher Mistress. Suggestion, take me with you.

Sarah Jane: I can't, my car is at the shop so I have to take the bus.

K-9: There is danger Mistress. My sensors indicate it is extreme and the Doctor is involved.

Sarah Jane: Now I know your imagining things. See you later.

Sarah opened the drive way gate, walked through, and closed it while K-9 still was trying to warn her of what ever danger. There was a sign on that gate saying Beware of the Dog.

* * *

The Fourth Doctor was taking some rest in back on Earth walking in London after the incident with the Assassination of the President of the High Council.

Doctor: I wonder how Sarah Jane is doing know.

He was walking in Hyde Park when a clear swirling cone came down and caught hime with out knowing.

* * *

Back with the Fifth Doctor, he was trying to stand up and work on the Tardis's controls when he fell down. He was knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Five Doctors Chapter 4

* * *

Sarah Jane was waiting at the bus stop. She checked her watch, she was early. She then noticed in the sky there was a swirling clear cone coming towards her. She ran away as fast as she can but it took her away.

* * *

Turlough checked the Fifth Doctor's pulse and noticed it was going twice as fast.

Tegan: He has two hearts.

Turlough: His is alright, he seems to be fading away.

They didn't know that the column was moving behind them and was going to stop. They turned to hear the Tardis materializing.

Tegan: What is going on.

Turlough: We've landed.

Turlough pushed a few bottons to open the viewscreen to reveal a rocky terrain with a tower not so far away.

Turlough: According to the Tardis, we are nowhere at no time.

Tegan: How did we get here and what do we do now?

Turlough: We wait for the Doctor to recover.

* * *

At the Gallifrey High Council, the President and his council members were taking a meeting.

President: Well...

Member 1: He has arrived.

President: This does not please me.

Member 1: The constitution states that in a emergency situation the high council must be unanomous.

Member 2: Which indeed, we are.

President: The President of the is over ruled. What a ridiculous rule.

The big main doors open to reveal The Master.

Master: President and members of the High Council, salutations. This is a very unexpected honor.

The Master walked down to the council table.

Master: Now then, what can I do for you.

President: You are one of the most evil and corrupt this race of Time Lords have ever produced. Your crimes are many and your villiany without end. Be we offer you pardon.


End file.
